Forum:2019-11-13 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- I guess that cinches it... I hypothesized that the machine isn't actually excising her, it's just suppressing her enough for Agatha to do it. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:32, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Okay, so, today's big question: Does all this "no, wait" mean anything other than Lucrezia wanting Agatha's body? Are we going to discover that the machine has caused some disaster? ➤ : I think the only disaster would be for Lucrezia. Zola had demonstrated an ability to sift thru Lucrezia's memories back at Castle Heterodyne. Trapped in that can Albia and Team Agatha should be able to accomplish the same and begin unravelling the Other's nefarious plans. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:17, November 13, 2019 (UTC) : As it has been pointed out, Lucrezia --Fred1740 (talk) 11:46, November 13, 2019 (UTC) I take the last panel as an homage to Munch. ➤ : Quite possible, given Kaja's Norwegian ancestry. Svesjo (talk) 12:40, November 13, 2019 (UTC) : I think the following almost certainly coincidental, but as long as we're noting resemblances, Lucrezia's nose enigmatically disappears in that panel. ;) —Undomelin ✉ 02:18, November 14, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, a lot of, erm, protruberances disappeared there, didn't they? Left her with six-pack abs and hair. There's got to be some symbolism there... heteromeles : It could also be an interdimensional draining away like we saw with Zola and the Black Squad . Possibly being drained into the storage container. 9thGeneral (talk) 16:32, November 14, 2019 (UTC) That "crash" is a little dubious, given A's hand around L's neck. Bkharvey (talk) 06:34, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :It's the last desperate attempt to stave off her just dessert, which Agatha is having none of. Note in the panel right before L-I-A is shattered that Agatha's essentia projection is rearing up for a punch with her other hand... which is the hand that connects in the main panel. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:46, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :: Ooh, good point, is A a lefty? I bet lots of sparks are... More seriously, though, why is L so distraught? Yes, she has a special relationship with her daughter, but her whole schtick is that there can be dozens of her, kind of like Beausoleil only without the telepathic connection. Bkharvey (talk) 06:53, November 13, 2019 (UTC) ::: L is distraught because this is a physical body which knows how to become a queen. Argadi (talk) 10:31, November 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::Or possibly Lucrezia is distraught because she's about to die and then be dissected to have her secrets spilled? heteromeles :: Gil is a lefty. (about the only consistency for handedness among the sparks) I would have said Agatha was a righty until this and the previous panel. Could she be ambidextrous ? Doug Relyea (talk) 07:26, November 13, 2019 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure a single spur-of-the-moment movement in a fight are a good indicator of handedness. If you get a good grip you keep it, if you have a free hand you hit with it. It would be different if the same asymmetry happened in four out of five similar circumstances. Argadi (talk) 10:31, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :::On a purely artistic basis, given how much hair Agatha has, I don't think it would have been possible to show her right fist drawn back while her left hand held Lucrezia's neck. Her back would have been to the viewer, and her body and hair would have blocked the entire shape of her right arm. Given the way the panels for the last two days were laid out, left punch this is the only way to do it. heteromeles ::: ::: Good point. This would explain why Zola kept switching back and forth on sword hand in her fight with Airman Higgs in Castle Heterodyne. Doug Relyea (talk) 16:19, November 13, 2019 (UTC) ::: :::Wonderful line from Agatha. :-) 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:56, November 13, 2019 (UTC) I started thinking about what happens after Agatha finishes her anti-virus workout, and the focus shifts back to the potential battle in progress, with the hard-hat diver mooks and possibly Lunevka possibly still in the fight. (Earworm alert!) Unfortunately, the opening tune from Cowboy Bebop (Tank!) got stuck in my head ("I think it's time we blow this scene/Get everybody and the stuff together/Ok, three, two, one, let's jam!") is now playing on endless loop in my brain. Probably dated myself horribly by bringing this up, but I do hope that whatever happens next goes with that sound track. heteromeles : Don't worry, you'll be cured before Friday. As for the coming fight, we've established that Tarvek dominates Lunevka, and I'm confident that Team Agatha can beat any number of redshirts. (One of the exciting possibilities is that Higgs no longer needs to keep his rank secret from Agatha, so we'll get to see what a General can do without that handicap. We might even find out his real name!) Bkharvey (talk) 20:20, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :: I wonder how complete Tarvek's command of the Lunevka clank is -- I wouldn't count her out just yet. I wouldn't be surprised if she escapes somehow during the next few pages, if not under her own power, perhaps under someone else's. (Whisked away by some wasped subject in the confusion, who fell back into thrall due to Albia's effect wearing off? Grabbed by one of Grandmother's smoke knights for study?) Particularly since I suspect Lunevka is the same Lucrezia form as in the Enigma windows. Speaking of Albia, where has she been all this time, her temporary remote possession of Trelawny aside? —Undomelin ✉ 02:40, November 14, 2019 (UTC) ::: The diving-helmet guys will probably grab her and run for it, setting off the 'blow the dome' countdown in the process and forcing Our Heroes to flee as well. The extracted Lu-copy will get carted off by one side or the other. And Albia evidently can't just teleport herself to the dome, but she's probably en route, or ordering the dome blown herself --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:21, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :::: The countdown is a movie cliché, and has appeared in GG too, but really it makes sense only when the control of an explosion has to be right there, rather than remote. In the situation of this dome, you wouldn't want to give the mad scientists warning, lest they escape, or at least have time to unleash whatever disaster they're cooking up. Besides, blowing the dome now would be an extreme example of locking the barn door etc. So, while your scenario might make meta-sense to add to the suspense, I'll be disappointed in the faculty if they resort to it. Bkharvey (talk) 04:41, November 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::: If Diving-Helmet Guys activate a detonation sequence remotely, and deliberately can't turn it off, it forces the Mad Scientists to, again, flee or try and stop the countdown, either way giving DHG time to get away. --Geoduck42 (talk) 08:52, November 14, 2019 (UTC)